Accident to Miracle
by VendettaBlood-Orchid
Summary: A road trip quickly turns into a horrible accident, and it alters one boys life forever...
1. The Beginning

**Accident to Miracle.**

**Summary: A road trip quickly turns into a horrible accident, and it alters one boys life forever...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, i just own my OC.**

**Ages: Yumi 15, Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie, Aelita: 14 , OC: 15. They are all in the same class okay? Good.**

**Pairings: YxU (already bf and gf) JxA (same.) OxSam OCx...you'll have to find out! By the way, he's white. I'm not racist or anything. Thank you.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A family of four raced along a bridge in France. One was looking out of his window. It was foggy and he couldn't see anything. And the fact that it was near midnight didn't help either.

The boys mother turned to look at him. "Honey, you'll make new friends in France, don't worry." his mom coaxed. They were originally from California. "..." the boy said nothing, but did look at his mother and nodded.

"Why don't you ever talk, freak?" asked an eighteen year old boy. He punched his brothers arm rather hard but the boy didn't squeal in pain, just rubbed his arm.

"It's cause he doesn't like you, Terrance!" their dad snapped and everyone laughed. Except the boy still looking out the window. His long hair covered his eyes a bit. His hair was black with red tips on the ends, and covered his eyes a little.

His default face was one of eternal sadness, like he had gone through many tragedies, and was forced to witness them all. His eyes held a soft expression as he looked at his reflection in the glass.

He had a long sleeve black over shirt with a red shirt underneath. He had black jeans and white shoes as well. His hazel eyes swept his sad face and then he turned away from the window.

"Hey, dad?'' asked the boy. "Yeah, Kraven?" asked his dad. "Maybe you should slow--" Kraven got cut off as a huge semi oil rig slammed head on into them. "AHHHHH!" screamed Terrance as a pipe thrust into his heart, killing him instantly.

Kraven's mom and dad were flattened across the dashboard. Kraven held his breath and looked ahead. The wreckage caught on fire as the cars still collided and slid. A sharp peice of sharpnel hurled itself at Kraven.

It sliced into his throat and stayed there. He was bleeding excessivly. The gasoline and the oil mixed to form a dangerous chemical. It sprayed into Kraven's eyes and everything went black.

It would be a long time before any one found Kraven Godsend...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kraven woke up and sat up fast. He had bandages on his eyes and his throat was fixed up. He heard nothing. He tried to speak but heard nothing.

_"What the-- Am I deaf?" _he thought but then he heard footsteps outside his door. The door opened and two men came in.

"Hello Kraven, I am Doctor Krenshaw and this is Mister Jean-Pierre Delmas. He is the principle at a nearby school. Can you hear me?" asked the doctor. Kraven nodded.

"I'm afraid your vocal cords were cut badly and had to be removed. You won't be able to talk. The chemical that sprayed into your eyes caused excessive damage and turned a ghostly white and silver color. I'm sorry to say, that your now blind." the doctor said in regret.

Kraven didn't care about that. He needed to know if everyone else was okay. "..." he couldn't do anything.

"Your parents and your brother are dead. I'm sorry Kraven. As I said earlier, Mr. Delmas will take you into his home and you will attend Kadic Academy. I'm sorry." and with that Doctor Krenshaw and Mr. Delmas left.

Kraven stayed upright until he fell onto his back and his tears began to fall into view from under his bandage. _"This can't be happening. Wake up!" _he screamed at himself.

But he just lay there, crying.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kraven was let out later that week. Mr. Delmas led him to his car and helped him in. "I'm sorry about what happened to your family, Kraven." Mr. Delmas said and closed the door.

Kravens bandages were gone and revealed his ghostly eyes. Sissi sat beside him and looked at him. She had a few tears in her eyes. She leaned over and hugged him for a reason Kraven couldn't see.

_"What the? Who's that?" _Kraven asked himself. Well, if his anatomy homework was correct, it was a girl. "..." Kraven turned to face the girl who had just hugged him.

"Hello, my names Sissi. I'm really sorry." the girl said. _"She has a pretty voice..." _thought Kraven as he turned towards the window again.

But, of course, he couldn't see anything.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The car stopped and Sissi helped Kraven out. Mr. Delmas got out and walked ahead of them both. "Kraven, this is my school, Kadic Academy, I hope you'll meet some new friends here." Mr. Delmas said and gave Sissi his schedule.

"That's good, you have the same schedule as me." Sissi said and tugged on his hand to lead him into the courtyard.

"Hey, who's that with Sissi?" asked Odd as he watched them. The other members of the gang looked over at where Odd was pointing. "I don't know, but he doesn't look very happy." said Aelita.

"Well, yeah, he's with Sissi!'' yelled Odd and everyone started laughing. Sissi and Kraven stopped as they heard the principles speech.

"Students, I am sad to announce that our new student, Kraven Godsend, lost his family in a terrible crash. He also lost his voice and his eyesight. Please welcome him." the intercom went back to silence.

Kraven's ghostly eyes started to leak with open tears. The Lyoko gang looked at him with guilty expressions. "Ouch." Odd said a little sadly. "Poor kid." breathed Aelita.

Kraven turned to face Sissi and lifted his other hand to feel her shoulder. Sissi looked at him, wondering what he was trying to do. Kraven gripped Sissi's shoulder and forced her towards him and hugged her tightly. And he brought them both to their knees and he shook violently.

Sissi felt his tears on her shirt and she hugged him tightly. The Lyoko gang watched them with tears in their own eyes. "Let's go meet him." said Yumi as she hopped off the bench and beckoned to the others.

They all followed her. Sissi helped Kraven up and she saw the gang coming over. "Hello, Kraven." said one girl. Kraven couldn't see her but she sounded nice. "My name's Aelita." the girl spoke again.

Kraven let go of Sissi's hand and stretched his outward to shake Aelita's. "I'm Odd." said a rather hyper kid. Kraven continued to shake all of their hands until the last one.

"And I'm Yumi." this girl spoke as if she was an angel. Kraven smiled slightly and shook her hand. The bell rang. "Come on, Kraven, we'll walk you to class." said the angelic Yumi as she put her arm around his shoulders.

Kraven blushed a little, but it was almost impossible to see againts his pale skin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After class, Sissi showed him his dorm. She led him to his bed and sat down with him. "Since all the clothes you had were destroyed, my dad and I bought you

new ones. I hope you like it here." said Sissi with a choking as she began to cry again and held him in her arms.

_"I hardly even know this girl and she's crying in my arms..." _thought Kraven as he hugged him. _"...maybe my life will be better here..."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Well, I think that went well. Please read and review!**


	2. New Friends, Old Enemies

**Chapter: 2 New Friends, Old Enemies.**

**I don't Own Sidd or Dell. My friend Sidell owns them. pf... And thank you my loyal reviewers!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Kraven, we've gone through this over a hundred times!" an angry man tried to explain to Kraven. "I know, but, why do we have to move? Why?" whined the fifteen year old boy._

_"Because, you have almost no friends here, and I have a new job. Everybody wins." said the man as he pushed past Kraven. Kraven stood there for a minute. "Everybody but me..."_

Kraven opened his eyes. Like that did any good. He still saw darkness, but at least he wasn't dreaming anymore. He often liked to dream, but lately, his dreams were of his family's deaths or memories.

Kraven absent mindidly felt tears roll down his pale cheeks. He sighed. _"What's the point? I should just kill myself and get it over with!" _he yelled at himself.

_"Ohhhh, we wouldn't want that, now would we..." _said an electronical voice and Kraven sat up. _"Huh? What the?" _Kraven thought as he got up and attempted to walk out of the room.

Well, at least he made it to the wall. He made a loud _thump! _as he collided with the wall. "..." Kraven pushed his arms in front of him and prodded the wall towards the door.

Before he found it, it opened. Kraven pulled his arms to his sides and cocked his head.

"Hey Kraven, it's me, Aelita. I just thought maybe you'd have a little trouble this morning so I wanted to help you." Aelita said walking over to him and grabbing his arm gently.

_"Oh, the nice girl..." _Kraven thought as Aelita sat him down on his bed. Kraven heard her rummaging through drawers. "Aha! Here." Aelita said as she stripped off Kraven's shirt. The blush on his cheeks were faint against his skin.

She put a new shirt on him and smoothed it out. Now, the blush was just simply noticable. But, being Aelita, she didn't notice. She strolled him out of his room by holding his arm like a boyfriend and girlfriend would do.

Kraven heard murmurs about them. His cheeks burned as he closed his eyes and forced his legs to keep working. Aelita walked him out towards the rest of the gang.

"Hey Kraven." they greeted him. Kraven nodded and drooped his head. Unbeknownst to him, the gang exchanged looks of sadness and pity.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Stupid brail!" _ thought Kraven as he tried to study the book of bumps. _"...dot dot double dot dot three times in a row...WHAT THE HELLS THAT MEAN?" _Kraven thought angrily.

He was sitting in the courtyard on the bench. Frustrated, he closed the book tightly and stood up. He started walking. He heard a honking noise and was tackled out of the way of an oncoming truck.

"Dude! You okay?" asked a voice with a Jamaican accent. Kraven stood up. The boy who saved his life was Jamaican with dreadlocks. He had on a black shirt and blue jeans.

Kraven couldn't see this. He nodded. "Oh, your Kraven right?' Kraven nodded. "Well, I'm Sidd. Wanna be my friend?" Sidd asked hyperly. Kraven nodded eagerly.

"Cool. Come on." said Sidd as he grabbed Kraven's shoulder and steered him into the courtyard. They went into the cafeteria. Sidd went to get some food and Kraven sat down.

"Yo, retard, you're sitting in our seat!" yelled a voice close to him. Kraven didn't move and narrowed his unseeing eyes to show he was annoyed.

He felt two pairs of arms grab his shoulders and throw him through the double doors, down the steps, and into the dirt. Kraven stood up and contorted his face in rage.

William and Theo. The school bullies. Kraven heard them step closer. William punched him in the nose and Kraven staggered back. Theo was about to hit him, when a crazy 'Caw Caw!' noise was heard.

Kraven smiled, his new friend was here to help. Sidd took Theo by his neck and dragged him to the ground, punching his face repeatidly. William was about to hurt Sidd, when Kraven put an arm out.

Kraven touched William's shoulder, his neck, and finally stopped on his hair. Kraven smiled evily. "...you like my hair?" asked William as Kraven patted it.

Kraven brought his free right hand, and punched just under his left hand. And that was William's nose. "ARGHH!" yelled William in pain as he clutched his nose.

Sidd slowed his punching to watch Kraven hit William, and began hitting Theo some more. "Sidd! That's enough!" said an authoritive voice and Sidd sneered.

"Fine Dell, I was just helping my friend." Sidd said as he pushed William down and walked to Kraven. "Kraven, this is my twin, Dell, the little smart-ass." said Sidd.

Kraven made a laughing face and Sidd laughed with him. "Kraven?" shouted a feminine voice. It was Yumi coming over to them. "What happened?" Yumi asked as she put an arm around him, even though he was a little taller.

Kraven smiled as Sidd explained it. "...and then Kraven punched William in the nose!" Sidd exclaimed. "That little..." Yumi breathed as she clenched her fist. William and Theo got up and looked at Yumi.

If Kraven could see, he'd see the major rage in Yumi's eyes as she chased the two bullies. "Oh! I just got a great idea!" said Sidd and he whispered into Kraven's ear.

Kraven smiled evily and nodded then sat down on a bench. _"Okay, fake-crying shouldn't be hard." _thought Kraven as he already had some tears falling. _"AHA! Yes!" _Kraven thought as he heard Yumi coming towards him.

Yumi sat beside him and hugged him close. Kraven hugged her back, knowing Sidd was waiting. With quick cunning, Kraven quickly snapped Yumi's bra off. Yumi didn't notice.

Kraven made a thumbs-up sign to Sidd and heard him coming over. He sneaked over to Yumi and took her shirt and bra off. "AAHHHHH YOU PERVERT!" yelled Yumi as she blushed deeply and put her shirt on.

"Hey, look on the bright side, Kraven didn't see anything!" yelled Sidd and Kraven and him laughed. Well, Kraven made a laughing face. Yumi stormed off.

"Hey, even though you're blind and mute, you're still a pervert!" said Sidd and they laughed again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sidd, Dell, and Kraven walked to their last class, which, unfortunately, was sex ed. Kraven blushed upon hearing that. He was a bit shy around girls. Especially now, since he could not see.

"Okay, class. Today, you'll be partnered up to work on a project. The project is to study your partner's anatomy." the teacher said rather calmly. Kraven's ghostly eyes widened and his mouth hung open.

"WHAT? FINALLY!" yelled Sidd and Kraven made his laughing face. "I shall now call out the partners. "Sidd, Naomi." A loud "YES!" and "NO!" were heard and Kraven laughed again.

"Kraven, Yumi." Kraven stopped and gulped. _"...fuck..." _he thought as he blushed. "Ooooh, Kraven got the hot oriental girl! I'm jealous!" Sidd joked and laughed.

Ulrich looked at Kraven with a mad look, but eased up when he saw his scared face. "Ulrich, Aelita." Ulrich shot up. "Umm, could me and Kraven switch partners?" asked Ulrich.

"Now now, Ulrich, I'm sure you would LOVE to feel Yumi up." Sidd shouted and everyone laughed including Kraven. Ulrich blushed. "Fine, you and Kraven may switch partners.

Aelita sat next to Kraven. "Hi." she shyly. Kraven nodded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school, Kraven and Aelita were walking towards a bench. Aelita let go off his arm after sitting him down. "We have a surprise for you." said Aelita.

Kraven cocked an eyebrow and looked at where her voice was coming from. The gang arrived soon. "Okay Kraven, do you know what this is?" asked Jeremei as he slid something into his hand. It was a metal pill with microchips.

Kraven held it between his thumb and index finger. He mouthed 'a pill?' "Yes, but not just a pill." said Jeremie, clearly giddy. "Go on, swallow it." said Ulrich.

Kraven mouthed, 'Are you crazy?" Kraven looked at Ulrich funnily. "Go on." Yumi repeated. Kraven gulped and swallowed it. It began to hurt his throat. He clutched his throat in pain.

He closed his eyes tightly as tears of pain slid down his cheek. His throat felt like it was being cut through the inside. But actually, his vocal cords were being rebuilt, titanium ones that worked perfectly.(Ah well, it goes good.)

After the pain passed, Kraven pulled his hands away from his throat. "Well?" asked an anxious Aelita. "...ouch." said Kraven weakly in his own voice. "IT WORKED!" yelled Jeremie.

Kraven cleared his throat. "..thank you, Jeremie." he said, a little stronger now. All of a sudden, he was tackled to the ground by hugs. Kraven laughed his unique laugh.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Kraven woke up and smiled. "I think I'm going to enjoy being here." he said to himself as he got up. He felt around for his closet and opened the door. He picked out a jean jacket and a black shirt and baggy black pants. He changed and put on his nike shoes.

He smiled, and then walked into the wall. "SONOFA!" he yelled and clutched his head. His door opened and Ulrich stood there. "Hey, Kraven. You bump into the wall?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah..." Kraven said a little shyly. "Come on." Ulrich said and steered him out. "So, are Jeremie and Aelita dating?" asked Kraven. Ulrich frowned a bit.

"Yeah, but, their relationship had been on the rocks for a while. But, he's partners with a girl he likes. Emily." Ulrich stifled a laugh. "Oh, and by the way, I think Aelita has a soft spot for ya." said Ulrich and Kraven blushed.

"Shut up." he said and they both laughed. Ulrich walked Kraven to the cafeteria. William and Theo were waiting for Kraven. "Okay, freak, ready for round two?" asked William.

Kraven held his arm out and blocked Ulrich from killing William. "Take your best shot." snapped Kraven and William and Theo froze. "You...you can talk?" asked Theo shakily.

"Huh, sounds like it, dumbass!" snapped Kraven again and he laughed a modest laugh. William and Theo walked away. "Cool." said Kraven as he sat down. Ulrich went to get them some food and Aelita sat beside Kraven.

When the whole gang got there, Jeremie's superscan went off. "Errr, we have to go now." said Jeremie and he shot up. "Where are you going?" asked Kraven suspiciously.

"Uhh, we forgot something." Odd said quickly. "...all five of you?" asked Kraven even more suspiciously. "Errr." was all Odd could muster. The gang huddled.

"You think he should know about Lyoko?" asked Jeremie. Before the gang could answer, Kraven stood up. "Lyoko!" he asked and looked towards them. "Well, know I think he should." said Ulrich.

"Alright, come on!" shouted Jeremie and they ran with Kraven towards the factory.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, Kraven, you just grab the rope and...Kraven?" said a stunned Jeremie as Kraven just jumped down into the factory. "What?" he shouted with a smiled on his face.

"..nevermind." said Jeremie as everyone else slid down. They piled into the elavator and went down into the supercomputer. Jeremie slid into his chair as everyone waited.

"Okay, Xana has activated a tower in the forest sector. It looks pretty guarded." Jeremie said. "What's the attack?" asked Ulrich. Before Jeremie could answer, he looked past the rest of the gang at Kraven in horror.

Jeremie raised a shaking finger. "...t-that!" The gang spun around to see Kraven with his eyes closed. He opened them and within the ghostly colors was the blood red Xana symbol.

"Oh, this was just too easy." remarked Kraven/Xana as he shot Ulrich with a lightning bolt. "I knew it! Kraven's too nice to back-talk anyone. Especially William and Theo!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"Oh, don't worry about this wuss. He's making good use of himself now." sneered Kraven/Xana as he took a step towards them. They piled into the elavator except for Jeremie.

"Okay, Einstein, virtualize them." said Xana as he sat down. Jeremie watched him closely as he did so. "Hahaha!" yelled Kraven before disappearing into Lyoko.

"...damn!" yelled Jeremie.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Another chappie done. R/R and maybe someone will die. O.O**


	3. Truth

**Chapter: 3 Truth.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guys, be careful, Xana's in Lyoko now, and, I can't track him." said Jeremie frustrativly.(sp?) "Got it." Odd responded as he took out a hornet.

Kraven/Xana zipped around on what looked like one of Odd's hoverboards. But it was black. Xana/Kraven looked like he usually did in the real world.

"Okay, just a little longer..." he muttered as he circled the tower. Jeremie pulled up the location of the tower. "Okay, guys, head north at a 45 degree angle and jackpot!" Jeremie said.

As they did so, Xana/Kraven attacked. He shot Ulrich in the back with a crossbow. Ulrich devirtualized at once. "What the?" asked Odd as he got shot and devirtualized.

"He's super Kraven!" Jeremie said and chuckled a bit. "JEREMIE!" yelled both Aelita and Yumi into his earpeice. "OW! I was just kidding! Watch out!" yelled Jeremie.

Kraven shot Aelita and she fell down. But, her life points only went down to 90. "...what?" asked Xana/Kraven in disbelief. "Run, Aelita, run!" yelled Yumi as she blocked several shots towards her.

"Hey...stop that." Kraven said nicely. "...huh?" asked Jeremie and Yumi. Kraven jumped off and landed on the ground. "Stop this." he said in his own voice masked with pain.

"...make it all...go...away..." Kraven said, almost in a trance as he passed Yumi. He was heading towards the digital void. He was almost to the edge. "Wait!" yelled out Yumi and she ran towards him. Kraven smiled and side-stepped, letting Yumi fall into the digital void.

Unbeknownst to them, Aelita was now on the top layer of the tower.

Yumi fell, screaming.

"Aelita..."

Almost to the bottom.

"Code...LYOKO."

"Return to the past now." Jeremie shouted and pressed the button.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kraven shot up in his bed, drenched in sweat. He heard his breathing become irregular. His door opened and Aelita walked in. "Kraven, are you okay?" her soft voice felt like a comfort to him.

He felt more relaxed. "...yeah...I think..." he said while he brushed the sweat off his brow and his breathing regulated. Aelita sat down on the edge of his bed. "Since it's saturday, I thought we could start our sex education project." Aelita said, with no hint of embarrassment.

Kraven blushed and fidgeted. "Okay, but, um, I need to get dressed first." he said and Aelita grabbed a shirt and a pair of jeans. Kraven put them on and felt a little better.

"Okay, Mrs. Hertz gave us these papers. The first question is, 'What is your partners natural scent?'" Aelita read. _"Natural scent...what the fuck?" _Kraven thought.

Aelita leaned forward and pressed her face into Kraven's neck. Kraven blushed, but it was still masked by the paleness of his skin. "Hmm...you smell like...fire. Burning fire. I like it." Aelita said and giggled a little bit.

Kraven cleared his throat a little nervously. "Uh, thanks." he said. "Okay, your turn." _"What?" _screamed Kraven's mind. Kraven gulped and leaned forward. He enhaled Aelita's scent.

"You smell like...rose petals. Beautiful." Kraven said while his blush sort of showed. "Thank you." Aelita said and she wrote the answers on the papers.

"Okay, next question, 'What does your partner feel like?'" Aelita read. "...feel?" squeaked Kraven, his ghost eyes watching where Aelita was. He felt her grab his hand and roll his sleeves up and caress his arm.

Kraven bit his lip trying not to blush anymore. "You feel cold. Are you cold?" she asked worriedly. Kraven shook his head, not trusting his voice. Aelita put his arm back at his side.

Kraven reached out and took Aelita's hand and held it. "You feel...warm and soft...and smooth." Kraven said a little shakily. Aelita giggled and wrote down the answers.

"Question three, 'Have either you or your partner had your first kiss?" Aelita looked over at Kraven. He shook his head. "I have." Aelita said and put the answers down.

"With Jeremie?" asked Kraven. "Mmhmm." Aelita said. Kraven nodded a little. "Question four, 'If you have kissed your partner, did you enjoy it?" Aelita read and stopped.

"Well, um, how are we supposed to know?" asked Kraven a little afraid of the answer. "Like this." Aelita said simply and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Kraven felt a wave of emotions. Guilt, happiness, confusion, and bliss. It felt like an eternity before they broke apart. "Well, I'd say that was enjoyable, wouldn't you?" asked Aelita in her soft voice.

Kraven only smiled in reply, his blush forgotten. "Next question, 'What--" Aelita got interrupted as Mr. Delmas walked in. "Kraven, would you please come with me?" he asked.

Kraven stood up and Aelita helped him over to Mr. Delmas. The two started to walk down the hall. "Kraven, you have to visit a psychiatrist(sp?) until you feel better." Mmr. Delmas said and led himm to a room.

Kraven sat down and the shrink began to talk about his life.

Then he crossed the line. "I know how you feel..." the shrink said. Kraven's blood began to boil. "Know how I feel?" he asked angrily and sat up.

"You know how it feels to lose your whole family?" Kraven yelled. "Everyone that I loved is dead!" Kraven yelled at the shrink. Kraven walked over to the door and slammed it shut after leaving.

Too bad he didn't notice Aelita standing outside the door. Aelita opened the door to the shrink and stepped in. "I'm sorry about my friend, he's usually nice." she said with innocence.

"It was my fault, I don't know how he feels. What it must be like to have nothing...but bad memories in the middle of the night..." The shrink trailed off. He shook his head and Aelita decided to leave.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kraven lay on his bed, tears streaming silently down his face, eyes closed. He heard his door open and shut but paid no attention. "Kraven, are you okay?" a soft voice asked.

Kraven ignored the voice, knowing who it belonged to. The owner of the voice sat on his bed by him. "Kraven, I know it's hard but...Do you dream of that accident?" asked Aelita, owner of the voice.

Kraven opened his ghostly eyes, sat up, and looked at where her voice was coming from. Aelita's hand outstretched and wiped away some of his tears. "I hear you cry at night." she said.

More tears found their way past Kraven's emotional boundries. Aelia wiped them away too. She brought him into a hug. "Don't worry...me and my friends...we'll be your family now." Her soft voice charmed.

Kraven lifted his arms and placed them around Aelita's small form. Aelita smiled and hugged Kraven tighter.

And they stayed that way for a long time. The crying boy, and the virtual girl.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Poor Kraven. Fukin shrinks. RnR!**


	4. Author's Note

**AN: Sorry but, false alarm! This is an Author's Note, but the chappy will be up soon, round two days! Okay, first of all, before you all maim me for not updating since forever, hear me out!**

**Okay, ahem! I am so so soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating, it's just that, I've had to many plot **

**bunnies for Naruto stories in my head, and it doesn't help I've fallen in love with almost all the female Naruto characters, like Tsunade, Shizune, Kurenai, Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Ayame, Anko, other's I can't think of their names, but! **

**I. WILL. UPDATE. THIS. STORY. IN TWO. DAYS. IF. NOT. FEEL. FREE. TO. FLAME. ME. FROM. THE. DEPTHS. OF. HELL!**

**Also, I don't own any of the Naruto characters I just mentioned, nor Naruto itself, which sucks...**

**Oh, and if my friend, Sidell, is reading this, WHAT UP DOG? lol. Don't worry bud, chappy's coming with Sidd and Dell in it. **

**Ending Quote: "Ya'll are hoe's, I'm going to Popeye's. PEACE BITCH!"**

**Sincerely, Sephireth Hopper**


	5. Reasons

**Chapter: 4 Reasons**

**AN: Like I said, sorry for the loooong delay! Hehe, well, chapter FOUR, please don't kill me!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich woke up to the same sight, Kiwi. The little dog was licking his face, creating a horrific odor. "Ugh, Kiwi!" Ulrich shouted, brushing off his face with his blanket, shoving Kiwi to the floor.

Ulrich stood and stretched, then looked at Odd, who was still sleeping. Without a word, Ulrich just picked up the alarm clock that had woken him up, and rewound it to blast off again in thirty seconds. As Ulrich grabbed his clothes as fast as he could, trying to beat the clock that was next to Odd's head on his pillow, he rushed out towards the showers.

_**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGG!**_

"Wah!!!!" yelled Odd as he fell off his bed, crashing into Ulrich's bed as well, taking the little evil clock with him. "Huh? Ulrich!" Odd yelled, grabbing his clothes and rushing towards the showers as well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunlight filled Kraven's room, to find him no longer sleeping, nor in the academy at all. As sunlight touched his face, the teen awoke, hearing birds chirping.

"What the-?" he half asked as he stood, stumbling as he bumped against a steel wall. "Where am I?" he asked as he felt the wall numbly, it's rough ridged edges cutting his fingers. **"You're exactly where I want you." **came a voice that made Kraven jump, and turn around, knowing he was at a disadvantage.

**"Be calm, I know what you want." **came the voice once more and Kraven started to sweat, as he walked forward some. Tripping, he fell forwards when two arms held him up. "Who's there?" Kraven asked as someone helped him to his feet once more.

**"My name is XANA and I want to help you." **XANA said as he controlled Jim, who was currently in the factory with Kraven. "Help me?" Kraven asked as he tilted his head to one side, his hair falling into his unseeing eyes.

**"You've helped me once before, even though you do not remember it. For that, I will give you a gift." **XANA said and brought Jim's hand to Kraven's forehead, and lighting coursed through them, both screaming in pain and power.

XANA took his hand away and Kraven rubbed at his eyes. As he stopped, he blinked, his vision fuzzy and blurry, slowly becoming crystal clear. "M-my eyes! I...I can see!" Kraven exclaimed, looking at his hands. XANA/Jim smirked and crossed his arms, looking at the boy amusingly.

Kraven examined his surroundings, looking about the factory, until he came a glass, and used it as a mirror. "Why are my eyes still grey?" he asked, and XANA walked over to him, placing an arm on his shoulder.

**"You have to act blind, even though you can now see superior than any human."** XANA explained and Kraven looked at him. "Hm, I take it that's not your real form?" Kraven asked as he turned to the possessed Jim.

**"Hm, of course not! If it was, I'd have it in better shape." **XANA smirked and Kraven smiled as well, his black and red hair falling into his eyes again.

"So, you gave me my sight because I have helped you in some way, well, now what do you want?" asked Kraven as he adjusted his sleeping clothes, which contained a black sleeveless shirt and shorts.

**"It's not what I want, it's what you want." **XANA said, circling Kraven in Jim's body. **"You want to see your family alive again, don't you?" **asked XANA, gaining this kid's trust little by little.

"Well, yeah, but--" Kraven was interrupted when XANA clasped his shoulder once more. **"Son, I can restore their bodies to their natural form, I can restart their hearts, only if you do certain favors for me, my dear boy." **XANA said as he led Kraven down into the scanner room.

As they stood in the elevator, Kraven looked over at XANA/Jim. "'Certain favors?'" asked Kraven as the elevator came to a grinding halt, the doors sliding open.

**"Do we have a deal?" **asked XANA as they stood in front of a scanner. Kraven looked at the south right of his peripheral(Sp?) vision, thinking of all the things he could gain.

"Alright." Kraven said, and the scanner opening, allowing XANA to help the young man into the scanner. **"Stay here, I'll be right back." **he said as he retreated to the elevator, going up.

As the scanner doors slid close, Kraven started to feel dizzy. XANA sat in the chair in front of the supercomputer, and starting activating Kraven's scanner.

As he did this, electricity coursed through Kraven's scanner, making the boy close his eyes. It seemed like a lifetime until the scanner reopened, Kraven stumbling out, XANA was waiting in the middle of the room.

**"Kraven, do you feel it? The raw power at your disposal?" **asked XANA as he stared at the boy through Jim's eyes. "I...think so..." Kraven said a little unsure.

**"Remember, act blind and clueless, and ask Jeremie more about Lyoko." **XANA said, before striking Kraven in the back of the head with a shocking punch.**(1)**

The last thing Kraven remembered was the cold hard steel of the factory floor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bright light came into Kraven's new sight, along with three black orbs. As his vision cleared, he realized he was in the infirmary, with three people around.

"Son, are you okay?" The principle asked, in the same voice as the one Kraven knew as the man with Sissi for a daughter. _'So that's what he looks like.' _thought Kraven as he slowly nodded, looking from the black haired girl to the pink haired one.

"Kraven, we're glad you're alright." Aelita said, obviously the same voice. Kraven blushed, thinking. _'Wow, pink hair.' _The black haired girl just smield at him, and he assumed this was Sissi.

"Well, you should stay in bed until you are feeling better--" Jon Pierre was interrupted as Kraven sat up and said, "Feeling better? I feel great!" he said enthusiasticly.

"Al...alright then, you may go to your dorm, Sissi, you escort him. And Ms. Stones, you may go back to class." The principle said as he departed.

As Aelita left, Kraven stood up, and looked at Sissi. _'Hm, she's pretty cute...wait, which one did I like again?' _Kraven asked himself as Sissi grabbed his forearm to lead him to his dorm.

As they walked outside, they both saw a group of four people, wearing matching uniforms of white suits with a blueish green X over the whole front.

The one in front, presumably the leader, was a female, with blue hair. She had brownish red eyes, and she was talking to Sidd. The one standing next to her had red hair and was male. Another female had black hair, done up in a bun, with golden eyes. The last male had dark blue hair, with glasses, and was tan.

Dell and Sidd were talking to the leader when Sidd saw Kraven. "Over here, man!" Sidd yelled, and Kraven recognized his voice. "Hey, Sidd, Dell!" Kraven yelled, dragging Sissi over to them.

"Kraven, my man, this is Ailish," Sidd introduced him to the leader. "Tal," the redhead. "Buki," the other girl. "And Elco." the last male.

"Nice to meet you all." Kraven said nicely, as he looked over to where he caught a glimpse of Jeremie. "Er, but I have to go, I know the way, Sissi." Kraven added quickly and ran off in a direction, glad to have his sight back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

XANA had long released Jim from his hold, sending the big buffoon straight into trouble with Mrs. Hertz. The villain was currently watching Kraven's progress.

**"Oh, dear boy. You have been troubled much. I will take it all away." **He breathed, tapping a small vial in his hand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Ooooh, cliffhanger! Hehe, XANA rocks. RnR and I am so sorry.**

**And Sidd! I hope I got all the info correct, it has been almost two years, and I am so sorry, friend.**

**Sincerely, Sephireth-Hopper.**


End file.
